Mountain Plan Pt2
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: Well after a long hiatus iam reborn and this little piece of smut is my gift to FFN. Momoka and Fuyuki are 18 now and shes ready to show him just how much she loves him but will a snowstorm stop this plan of her's cold? I doubt it


A KalebGrim oneshot

Hey Everybody I'm BAAAACK and this little piece of smut was inspired by the Sgt. Frog episode A frog in winter" and the RECV fanfic Cold Comfort. As a side note I'm attempting to write a full length novel and attend college so my fanfics are going to be very sporadic but I will be there to review and offer constructive criticism when necessary of course and as always be a loyal reader to all my favorite authors and read new fanfics as well. You know when I'm not buried under mountains of homework and trying to get a book published.

This is a Keroro Gunso oneshot featuring Fuyuki Hinata and Momoka Nishizawa Pairing and lemon subject. I'm trying to keep them all in character but it's hard when they're older and when I'm trying to get someone as spineless as Fuyuki to sleep with someone like Momoka. Oh yeah and a Human Giroro will be making an appearance in this fic now what Giroro's human form looks like is a Russo-Japanese man with flame red hair and crimson eyes he wears a red jacket with a white fur collar (fake fur of course) and Black slacks with combat boots. And it's about the middle of December when this fic takes place.

They are both 18 now and Fuyuki has a somewhat better understanding of women now (gee wonder what that's like) of course he still has no clue that Momoka is into him but he kept up with the paranormal club and he even used some of sarge's schemes as alien activity after really mucking up the truth, and he can even swim and he's even put on some muscle after dealing with sarge's crazy schemes for so long. Plus the training that Tamama and Giroro gave him he's become quite strong.

Jindai High School (I am so pulling names out of thin air here so sorry to anyone who doesn't like it I know that it's the name of the high school from Full Metal Panic):

* * *

><p>A tall thin man with navy blue hair and blue eyes walked through the halls and in tow with him was a beautiful young woman with hair of a much lighter shade of blue both were in school uniforms the man was in a pair of dark slacks with a white shirt and a dark jacket. This outfit made the woman next to him blush with thoughts of what was under that uniform but ever since they were thirteen she wondered about his physicality.<p>

Fuyuki has been trained to fight by both Giroro and Tamama. Giroro taught him how to shoot and now he was as good a shot as the Corporal. Tamama taught him unarmed combat and how to use his chi to focus it into his fist. As well as it promoted basic arm strength so he can hold Momoka in his arms if Kululu decides to act up again. Or as in this fic carry her to a slightly warmer place then in the middle of a snow storm

Both training methods helped him gain confidence and now when his big sister visits him from college she and Giroro could look at him and not laugh for shame in knowing him. (Yes I put Natsumi and Giroro together because having her with Saburo would be too easy and the whole alien turned human thing might be good for the bedroom kuuuuuuuukukuku)

The young woman's uniform consisted of a mid-length skirt and a white top with a red bow and a bag over her shoulder. She was quiet good looking nothing like the flat as a board teenie bopper she was at thirteen.

She really filled out in all the right places (do I sound creepy because I'm trying be like the narrator and Kululu combined) her breasts became much like the young man's mothers and running from the aftermath of many of Sarge's failed plots had done wonders for her legs. (Much to Fuyuki's delight not that he would tell her that…..pansy)

So Fuyuki-kun what are you doing this weekend?" Fuyuki turned to Momoka "Well Natsumi and Giroro are coming from Tokyo for her break. And as you know with Giroro back in town Sarge has to get him involved in another of his schemes to try and take over the world." Momoka looked at her shoes "Oh well um that's ok are you doing anything for them?" Fuyuki shrugged "Nope nothing

"Fuyuki-kun I was going to go to the Nishizawa mountain resort and you and your family could come too I mean if you wanted to that is." She was blushing profusely. Fuyuki looked at her _"she's so cute when she blushes," _(yeah he has no clue why she's blushing….dumbass). Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head "Well I think that both Natsumi and Giroro would enjoy that and I know that Mom would love it."

Momoka nearly fainted when she heard Fuyuki say the word love. (What he said) "I know mom would love to come." (What she heard) "Yes Momoka I would love to come to the mountains with you and snuggle and or impregnate you."(What they're old enough now that they can do that right? Unless the age of consent is different in Japan then it is here in the U.S)

Fuyuki looked at Momoka "Um are you ok Momoka? You're starting to drool" Momoka's eyes were kinda glazed over "Huh oh yes Fuyuki I would love you to snuggle me heh heh Um that wasn't what I um yeah." Fuyuki after knowing this strange but wonderful girl for over five years now had grown accustomed to her rather odd behavior but sometimes it was just plain creepy but that's what makes her who she is.

Fuyuki took out his phone "Oh man they're already there. Sorry Momoka but I have to go Natsumi is home now." Momoka grabbed Fuyuki's arm "Wait I'll go with you that way we can all get ready to go on our trip together all of us" _"together just me and Fuyuki," _Fuyuki nodded

Hinata House:

* * *

><p>A woman barely into her forties (who the years have welcomed in her pink haired daughter and her froghuman lover "Hello Sweetheart and Giroro how are you two?" Natsumi smiled "Oh we're fine mom just a little tired from the trip that's all." Aki smiled sweetly at Giroro (but that smile was one that held the vicious Aki Hinata Sweet Face Death Glare.

(You see Aki is very supportive of her daughter dating a man from outer space even if he used a device to turn himself into a Pekoponian male but Natsumi is still her little girl and doesn't want anything to happen to her). Giroro went white as a sheet when he saw that look on Aki's face. "Now Giroro have you been looking after my lovely daughter like you promised you would?" Giroro felt like he was staring down the barrel of forty inch cannon.

Y-y-Yes Ma'am, I've kept her safe just as I promised I would." Aki then smiled a genuine smile "That's wonderful news Giroro then went to get Natsumi something for travel fatigue (what a considerate man I bet women would love to have him as a boyfriend) Aki clapped her hands together as Giroro handed Natsumi a drink of water and some fatigue medication (simple aspirin I just felt that Fatigue Medication sounded more refined and important) How's it coming with my Grandchildren?" Natsumi spewed out the water she had drunk before "WHAT?" Natsumi waved her arms around "Where did that come from!

Aki began laughing "Oh honey I was just teasing you two. No need to get so flustered." Natsumi sweat dropped "Geez mom you have a warped sense of humor. So where's Fuyuki mom? Aki looked up at the ceiling "Well he could be running late with Paranormal Club or he could finally be noticing Momoka's feelings for him and he's now whispering a sweet yet low voiced apology and maybe making me grandkids." Both Giroro and Natsumi dead panned "WHAT!"

Momoka and Fuyuki walked up to the Hinata residence when Fuyuki spotted his sisters car in the car port "Hey Momoka she's already home come on." Momoka blushed again as Fuyuki grabbed her hand and led her into the house. _"Oh Fuyuki is holding my hand again '__**squealing'**__ it's so warm I bet his whole body must be just as warm as his hands. If all goes well I may find out. Tee hee."_

They were greeted with the sight of a Twenty-one year old Natsumi and a human Giroro "Hey sis how are you?" Natsumi smiled at her younger brother "Hey Fuyuki long time no see. And I see you brought Momoka here too." Momoka spoke up "Hello Natsumi and hello Giroro." The couple bowed slightly in greeting Momoka.

Hello Natsumi and Giroro how've you two been?" Natsumi shrugged "eh we've been great how're things here?" Natsumi pulled Momoka aside "So has my brother made a move on you yet?" Momoka shook her head "I think he's painfully shy and maybe he needs a little nudge to I don't know get him moving in the right direction." From there Momoka whispered her plan to Natsumi while Giroro distracted Aki and Fuyuki of course him being an alien turned Human it was pretty easy especially Aki.

After talking it over with the Hinata's and the Keroro and the rest of the platoon they agreed to take the trip to the Nishizawa Mountain Resort. Keroro was the first to ever get off the helicopter after which he promptly froze. Keronians are so dumb sometimes although Giroro as a human was at least five times more lethal then Keronian Giroro as well as more resilient to our weather conditions. Of course he was as horny as any twenty year old human male.

After they all got off the helicopter they got their skis and Giroro got a snowboard they all had fun even the Keronians did. When they Fuyuki and Momoka went up the mountain again through no fault of either Paul or Kululu a snowstorm hit the mountain with blistering force. Momoka and Fuyuki were stranded up on the mountain.

Giroro and Natsumi watched the storm rolls in the two were curled up by a nice fire in one of the many cabins. "Wow that's some storm, huh red?" Giroro nodded and looked down at the redhead in his arms she was shivering. Giroro pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She looked up at him "Thanks Giro." The redheaded alien nodded and kissed Natsumi sweetly "Mmm Giroro I love it when you do that." Giroro stroked his chin "Hmm that's convenient I love doing that." Natsumi got a wicked gleam in her eyes "Well red you think we should get started on those Grandkids my mother wants?" Giroro was caught unaware by Natsumi's boldness like a deer caught in the headlights

Fuyuki had carried Momoka into the cabin and laid her on the bed. Her face was pale and she was shivering "Momoka are you ok?" Momoka curled up "I'm cold so cold Fuyuki will you come here and keep me warm?" Fuyuki was in awe this woman was a girl he had grown up with and now here she was freezing and he was the only one who could help her. Fuyuki discarded his jacket and his bulky insulated overalls preferring to use those to add to the things covering them.

Fuyuki then joined her under the covers she then wrapped her arms lovingly around his torso pulling herself closer to him and inhaling his wonderful scent. "Mmm Fuyuki this is nice, right?" Fuyuki stared up at the ceiling _"this feeling is this what love really is?" _Fuyuki wrapped a strong arm around the light blue haired girl "Yeah it does feel nice Momoka."

Momoka slipped her hands under his shirt and began feeling his chest of course she did this under the premise of merely warming her hands Momoka then rolled over and mounted Fuyuki and laid her head on his chest. "Uh Momoka what are you doing?" Momoka sat up on his chest and held a finger up to her mouth in a coy manner "What do you mean Fuyuki?" She ground her hips against his a little to see if she could get a reaction out of him.

To say the least Fuyuki was stunned in his eighteen years never had a woman approached him in such a manner it was foreign to him. However here they were in a cabin on a mountain in a snowstorm that seemed it would last forever just for them. That was when it hit Fuyuki; Momoka Nishizawa was in love with him and he was in love with her.

Growing a pair he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth Momoka stiffened as she felt his lips on hers, but she melted into the kiss her body warming up quickly; too quickly. She had to get these extra layers off now or she would melt away. "Fuyuki I need to take off some clothes, now" Fuyuki had noticed his body was getting far too warm for his comfort; at least with all these heavy cloths on.

The two stripped down to their underwear now they were cold again and they jumped back into the bed and began kissing again. This time Momoka initiated it running her hands along her loves chest and he ran his along her back and sides feeling her body close to his. Fuyuki was hesitant to touch anywhere else his hands wouldn't move lower on her body. Momoka noticed. "Fuyuki you can touch me anywhere now touch me, please?" Fuyuki nodded not being able to form a coherent thought as the woman above him told him to touch her and touch her he did his self restrained hands were everywhere from groping her rear to feeling her wonderful breasts and running his hands down her legs.

Momoka was moaning loudly as Fuyuki began to nip at her neck. He was experimenting with what would work and what didn't give him the response that he desired from her. Momoka's hands trailed their way toward Fuyuki's groin finding his rather impressive length erect from their petting. "My, my Fuyuki such a man you are. I wonder what would happen if I were to stroke it hmm?"

Fuyuki was blushing but he couldn't focus on that as the woman above him began stroking his erect shaft causing him to shudder with delight. Her hands were smooth like silk and he wondered if her hands were giving him this much pleasure what could he do to give her the same pleasure he felt. He ran his hands down her body and attentively pushed her panties aside and began to stroke her moist folds as well as use his thumb on her clitoris.

"Ahhh Fuyuki that ah that feels soooo mmm." Needless to say Fuyuki was completely bewildered by the reaction his light caresses had caused and now he wanted more. Somewhere deep in his mind long dormant instincts were taking over his mind he pushed a finger into her wet core. Her breathing hitched and she pushed her pelvis up to take in more of his finger.

"_Holy crap Momoka couldn't be any more beautiful if she tried right now." _Momoka was able to form a coherent thought for a moment _"I want him in me so I can feel that pulsing hard length in my tight wet heat I want to feel him I want to be one with my Fuyuki." _

"Fuyuki-kun put it in me, please?" Fuyuki was unsure what she meant "Put what in you Momo?" _"Oh my god he called me Momo that's my pet name from my love Eeeeee." _(I'm trying to keep them in character to a point but this crap is hard OK?) This is when her crazy self took over "Your cock you hunky dummy your fucking cock. Put it in me NOW!" Fuyuki in desperation to heed the wishes of his semi bipolar lover tore off her panties and sank his long rod into her waiting heat.

Momoka moaned in delight as he entered her gently. Both were now breathing heavy Fuyuki was pushing deeper till he met resistance inside her moist pussy. "Momoka is this you're…." Momoka nodded "I'm ah virginFuyuki and you're my first; my only." Fuyuki looked into her eyes seeing nothing but love in them. "Momoka I'm gonna enter you now ok?" Momoka nodded and Fuyuki thrust past her hymen.

To say that losing her barrier was painful was an understatement and a half. Her thighs had never been spread so wide before and that was to accommodate Fuyuki's impressive size never mind him entering her but here they were. Momoka let a few tears spill from her eyes Fuyuki seized up "Oh god Momoka are you ok?" Momoka had tears in her eyes "Yes I'm fine, I'm with you aren't I?" Momoka began plunging her hips down on Fuyuki's erect shaft "Mmm Fuyuki soooo good."

This went on for several hours and after that the two were spent so rather than leave when they woke up the next day they stayed in that cabin curled up like a pair of cats.


End file.
